


Hotel Humpx

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Orgy, This is just so weird, an excess amount of pirate humping, but not really, dont read it please, gritty is santa clause, idk why, im so sorry, im sorry again, its really cracky and weird, stromer runs away to alaska, svech lays an egg, tell me if theres like...a tag i need here, whales fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: they fuckin
Relationships: everyone is having sex with teach other, they fuckin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Hotel Humpx

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AWAY

It all started with the roach. No one knows how he was involved or why but it all started with him. Dream and snapchat are being kinky somewhere in hotel x we don't know where. Then George appears from thin air. POOF like magic. And then Carter stumbles upon them :0

And so it begins! Tristan Jarry stumbles upon them in a lying heap on the floor. “Huh? Well then.” He jumps in the fray of bodies. And slowly they appear. First comes his husband Vince who is followed by their other husband Elvis Merzikens. And then the goalies follow the other goalies. Pekka Rinne has once again collared Juuse for reasons unknown other than kinky. Flower is feral as he always is and is cackling madly at the chaos. Bitchington randomly dies while trying to figure out what he's doing. Quick had somehow developed Flash powers and is zooming around cause goalies are weird. The arrival of the goalies had been completed.

G and AssTM try to find an empty room where they can have their sexy and passionate lovemaking and have adorable babies that eat grilled cheese. Unfortunately their plans to complete the cheesby family are foiled when the room they come across is the kinky space. They decide to join because they are horn dogs who must kink. 

Davo is so traumatized from his life that he shows up in a pirate costume. “Let's get ready to do some roleplay kinky maties, arrrg.” Stromer looks around him and says “fuck everything.” He goes home to take Wrigley and runs away to the cold alaskan woods. The Kat is left traumatized and runs to Lazer begging him to take him in. “Of course my dear teammate. As the captain of that team I will take you in as my friend in arms.” 

Tyler Seguin appears already naked and drunk. He just does what he does best and there's nothing more to say. Jamie follows him regretting waking up this morning. He is however distracted by Svechnikov. There's something about Svech this particular day. He almost seems to be….glowing? Jamie is overcum(hehe) by horniness and kinky shit ensues.

The leafs hear of the kinky shenanigans. They decide to join. Mitch brings his pillow for emotional support. Creepstash randomly dies while on the way there. No one notices. Willy does something horny because he is a thirsty bitch. I don't know anything else about the leafs.

The whales are fucking. They go so fast they rise out of the water and break apart forming a heart shape in the sky, the moon behind them. semen spews out into the ocean and the whales come crashing back down into the water. ( idk)

Svech gets pregnant and lays an egg cause i said so.

Finally the bee arrives. After a stunning glow up the beezer zooms right up the pile of bodys on the floor and plops on top.

The hockeys are so overcome with sexyness that the playoffs must be cancelled. Gritty wins the covidcup. He is celebrated as a king as he deserves.

And most importantly. And never forget.  
GRITTY IS WATCHING!!!!


End file.
